The present invention relates to storage case for information carrying disks.
Storage cases for compact disks or digital video disks or the like have been well developed from what is commonly known as the original jewel case. It is well appreciated by designers of disk cases that it is highly undesirable for any portion of the case to be in contact with the information carrying surfaces of the disk. It is to this extent that developments in relation to the retention of disks to the case and the mechanisms for moving the disks from the case have involved means which limit the contact of the case with the disk to either the portions immediately surrounding the central hole of the disk and/or to portions at the disks perimeter.
Some case designs have not only addressed the need for adequate retention of the disk to the case but have also provided the convenient ejection of the disk from the retention means. This has been particularly so because of the advent of digital video disk. The construction of a digital video disk is more complex than the standard compact disk. Because of the more complex laminated structure the bending of a disk during the removal or insertion of the disk into the case is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,068 has addressed such a problem in a specific way. The product of this patent has incorporated ejection arms which become operative in ejecting the disk for removal from the case when the central retaining portion is pressed by a user.
The ejection arms are spring loaded when the disk is in an engaged condition with the case and operate to eject the disk once retention lips of the central retaining portion are displaced from the upper surface of the disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,750 avoids the need for any spring loading of ejection means against the compact disk. This patent describes a central retaining rosette which incorporates ejection arms pivotable about a fulcrum located on the base of the compact disk case. A central button able to be pushed by the user is hingably engaged to the ejection arms to move the ejection arms from a disk receiving position to a disk ejection position. An over centre snap through is also incorporated. The configuration of this invention is however complex and requires the operative engagement of the fulcrum of the arms with a base surface for the pivoting of the ejection arms. Similarly in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,926, the invention which is described, incorporates ejections arms which pivot about the point of contact of ejection arm legs which locate on a lower base plate. In this arrangement, the central rosette is provided as an insert for a base of a case for the compact disk.
This arrangement requires a two part moulding to provide both the case and the central retaining rosette. The effect of pivoting of the ejection arms which results in the simultaneous release of the disk locating members with the central aperture of the disk. An effective pivot point is provided by the point of contact of the ejection arm leg with the base of the case.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide storage case for information carrying disks which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly in a first aspect the present invention consists in an apparatus for holding a compact disk having a central hole, the apparatus comprising
a body portion which includes a disk support member
at least two members each pivotably dependent from and connected to said base by at least one arm extending downwardly from said disk support member
said at least two members each providing a disk locating means receivable in the central hole of a said disk
a disk lifting arm integrally formed from, and extending outwardly from each said member
actuating means to move said members from a disk locating condition to a disk released condition whereby when a disk is supported on said disk support member, and pressure is applied to said actuating means, the at least two members move toward each other to release the disk locating means from the central hole and simultaneously said disk lifting arms displace said disk upwardly from said disk support means.
Preferably each said disk locating means provides at least one catch member disposed outwardly from each said disk locating means to locate, when a disk is received thereby, onto the outwardly facing surface of said disk when a disk at attempted to be removed without said pressure being applied to said actuation means.
Preferably said lifting arms provide lifting regions for the engagement with the downwardly facing surface of said disk, and are positioned outwardly on said lifting arms to a distance no greater than for said lifting regions to impinge on the information carrying surface of the disk.
Preferably each said member is pivotably dependent from said disk support member by two said arms, each arm being provided to be resiliently cantilevered arm from said disk support member.
Preferably said members are independently movable to each other.
Preferably in a disk locating condition, each said member to act together to allow said disk to rest on said disk support member and places the disk locating means in a position to allow said disk to be free to spin about said disk locating means.
These and other features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure which includes the above and ongoing written description with the claims and the drawings.